Spikes jealousy part 1
by cuteclover1471
Summary: After Twilight ignores Spike, a story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

Twilight sparkle looked at her book, reading, closely, carefully, curiously. The purple pony was contained inside the book, so in too it. To her, it was extraordinary, so accelerating, so, in fact, interesting.

"Twilight didn't the princess say to get your nose out of those dusty old books!" Spike groaned, as he placed some more books on the shelves of the library. "Can't we go get some lunch?"

"No time!" yelled Twilight strictly, not turning away from the book "We must get ready, the princess is going to be visiting Ponyville any minute now, and I want to look good in front of the princess!"

Spike began climbing down the wooden ladder, stepping on top of the rose-like pink floor, picking up some more books. "Why does it matter? All she's going to be doing is a quick walk-through to see how everything is in Ponyville. Even so, she's not even going to come in the library!"

Twilight groaned finally picking her head up from frustration, "Spike! You are my loyal and faithful servant, it is your job to do what I say! Now go fix me a sandwich!"

Spike marched away angrily muttering curse words and insults to Twilight. He wasn't a servant! He deserved respect as a dragon! Why did princess Celestia choose her to be her faithful student, and yet Spike was a faithful servant!

"I need more respect, I don't need to be here…" he mumbled as a small child kicking over things as he dropped the books on the floor. Twilight rolled her eyes, Spike was so annoying at times.

"Oh dear, little birds, you must hang up the banner just a teensy-weensy to the left of the tree." Corrected fluttershy softly as two blue birds hovered in-between trees carrying a long lime-green banner. The banner read "Evergreen forest" in dark green letters. Fluttershy had to get it just right or else Twilight would make her do it over again.

The entrance to the Evergreen forest looked quite dark inside, only thing visible from there was a few trees and shadows, but it was Fluttershys' job to make it look perfect. Not for the princess, but for Twilight, Fluttershy felt obligated to take the challenge for her friends' sake, even though she wasn't quite sure how to do it,

A squirrel brushed between the hairs of her tail. Timidly Fluttershy flinched, and was relieved to turn around and see nothing but her little squirrel friend. "Oh hi My. Squirrel," she asked kindly, "What's wrong?"

The only thing she saw was a tall shadow covering the light and someone yell,

"Fluttershy!"


	2. 2 a warning from the experienced

Fluttershy flinched; to timid to turn around as her animal friends scurried away in attempt to flee.

"You I know as Fluttershy dear pony," Comforted the creature, now in a much more innocent and feminine voice. "You can take care of animals quite well, yes?"

"I-I guess…" stuttered Fluttershy, still shaking in fear.

"Well you should," a dark blue hoof pointer to Fluttershys' cutie mark, "You have picture of butterflies as your cutie mark."

"You can turn around…" said the creature now sounding as an innocent child "I'm not going to hurt you."

As Fluttershy turned around her blue eyes glimpsed as Princess Luna as she shrieked "Princess Luna! We haven't seen you since…"

The mystical eyed pony took a step forward nudging her nose toward Fluttershy, "I know, since you wheeled in the Elements of harmony. You, Fluttershy, as the Element of kindness, if I remember right."

"Yes, indeed." Nodded Fluttershy shyly as she took a step back towards the bushes.

"Princess Celestia has sent me here with a certain message to tell you individually out of the 6 ponies who control the elements of harmony," began Luna

"-but I'm not sure-"

"There has been an inconvenience with a dragon, think his name's Spike." Luna interrupted "He as a dragon has sent a powerful magic, and has cast a spell on himself, usin a certain type of magic we both as ponies have no idea and is quite uknown."

"Not be rude… umm… princess but how could Spike send a powerful magic through Equestria?" questioned Fluttershy, in her usual, soft yet kind voice.

"Sometimes magic takes over, instead of you controlling it, just as my jealousy turned me into nightmare moon. I believe what's going to happen to him is similar." Luna continued

In surprise Fluttershy flew up into the air with worry. How was Spike anything similar to Nightmare moon. "How could that be possible- Spike's"

"Yeah, I know he's not anything like I was." Said the ashamed pony letting her blue hair cover one of her eyes, "-but jealousy does things like that to you. Makes you do horrible rotten things."

Fluttershy calmed down letting her yellow hoof touchdown on the green grass.

"You, as the Element of Kindness, play a major role in compromise. It is partially your job and your other 5 friends to stop this from happening." Finished princess Luna, "Hurry, go alert your friends with this warning, not much time is left."

Fluttershy yelled "But-"

The time she glanced back at Luna, there was nothing there but a dark green meadow before her.


End file.
